destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Page Four: Understanding Magical Science
The understanding of Magic as a science is a dubious one, at worst, and confusing, confounding, and nonconformist at best. Basic Information For those of the Milky System, and surrounding areas, Magic is defined as things that suspend the natural order, to achieve effects outside, or inside, said order. However, in the Shoborous Tetracluster, which inlcudes the Destiny System, the Wintergreen System, the remains of the Efrusdust System, and many more, Magic is not only possible, it's commonplace, and is also considered a science. Firstly, the definition of Magic in this region of existence is: The use of an energy, Mana, in any form, in a way to produce an effect that could not have been achieved without using Mana. Mana is, plainly put, an energy configuration that when manipulated by the conscious, subconscious, or other driving force, can create effects. How it affects other matter is still undergoing testing. Mana has an opposing force, aptly named Anti-Mana, that cancels it out. When the two come into contact, they cancel each other out, to the degree of the stronger force remaining, albeit with less energy. To simplify, if the energy content of one is higher than the other, it will reduce one to nothing, and the other will be weakened. We are unsure if this collision creates a new form of energy, or if truly does cancel out, as there have been very few instances to test said theory. Mana and Anti-Mana both produce gravitational effects. Concentrations of Mana produce radiant blue objects, while concentrations of Anti-Mana produce objects that absorb all things, eventually cancelling them out. We call these super-dense collections of Anti-Mana a "black hole", although common synonyms are "the Fall of Hyperion", and "the Void." To this day, we've yet to see anything return from these spaces. This does not mean it is impossible, however. We have just yet to observe this action. Thus far, all examples of life and matter are made of Mana, and can be produced by Mana. Mana has, what we have dubbed the production principle, the concept that Mana will create more of what it has an abundant access to. If it has an abundance of water, it will transmute into water, consuming the Mana. If it has air, it will transmute into air. Mana, being both a subtle, and powerful energy, can be affected simply by the low-energy action of thought. The Mana inside a living being can move to specific parts, or be ejected. The ejection of Mana is what is known, commonly, as Magic, although even the movement of Mana inside the body can be considered this. Mana, on its own, is reactive, in nature. If confined to a small space, it will burst forth, breaking down most things in its path, to reach an equilibrium. On the other hand, if spread out too thin, it will begin to coalesce, affected by gravity. Generating Mana Currently, we understand that Mana is generated in a living being by transferring information from the mind to the Soul. The rate at which Mana is generated is 6.25% of your maximum Mana per hour, while awake. The rate is increased to 12.5% per hour, while asleep. However, without a mind and/or a body to facilitate this process, Mana regeneration cannot occur.